Dark Side Of The Moon
by broken down dog
Summary: AU: The dark side of the moon is in constant war with each other. in other word werewolves and vampires. Inuyasha is a powerful yet very old werewolf. Kagome is a sleek, dangerous yet very intelligent...well you know.
1. The Moons rays

**Dark Side Of The Moon **

Hey sa wassa!!!!!!!! Hi there this is my next fic it's about vampires and werewolves!! I luv vamps & werewolves!! This is a romance/drama/action sorta thing

Neway this is an Inu/Kag and maybe a little Mir/San fic

**VAMPIRES----------PLEASE READ!!!!**

**Neway in this fic vamps are not affected by silver.....yea I know strange but I luv silver so those who don't think so....SORRY!!! BUT THIS IS MY FIC!! Neway they are affected by sun light though. Crosses have no affect garlic either. So in other words they are untouchable the only way to kill them is to drain them of their blood completely, to pierce their heart or to make them stand in sunlight. they are intelligent well at least the main vampires are...and very wise, strong, quick, see at night, and sucks blood, can turn into bats, can travel through darkness including walls, read thoughts of humans. And all the vampirism way such as seductive, flexible, those qualities.**

**WEREWOLVES----PLEASE READ!!!!**

**Now werewolves are affected by silver they can walk in sunlight and can transform whenever only when the moon is in view of them but they can stay in their transformation even if the moon is not in view the only way to turn back is to see the moon or sunlight. Complicating ain't it...you'll understand during the story. they are stronger, normal bullets don't hurt them much, in other words they don't feel much pain or get damaged by anything that's not silver, and keener, wolf dog like qualities, flexible only when in transformation. The only way to kill them is to inject silver into their bodies or anything stronger then them (which is practically impossible because vampires aren't as strong physically)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (curse it all)**

**Thank you**

Chpt 1

-------The Sun Sets-------

Life

a beautiful thing. Full of wonder, joy, thrill, love, freedom, peace, and beauty. But then life always has its uncertainties. Thinking of such things as death, rape, suicide, war.....gives a new meaning to the thought of life. Such an exasperated word only to be used so vaguely. 'Life is the pursuit to happiness' they say.....happiness..hmm....so delightful the thought of it. Joy. What am I thinking?...is it wise to think of such obsentities?..such joy. The joy of family...friends.......love.. am I wrong to think of love? No, I can't be I was once human. Humans have the right to love. But I do not. I have no right to the world. But I drink from these humans to live or walk the earth, this living nightmare.

So many years, so much death...caused by wars. Yet we still kill each other. This war ended years ago. Yet we still kill. When will it end?

beautiful city Tenan a place where life felt full...of things to do! Well at least that's what tourists say.

beautiful by day and calm by night. at least to a human it felt calm and quiet....but if only they knew that a war is fought at night. Kept secret to them for the sake of our protection.

Our identities must never be known. At lest that's what I was taught. And every other immortal walking this earth.

hmph...what a pity. Humans so weak and useless.

Its feels so long...this war. It is......this war has raged since the middle ages. Or at least that's what the eldest say. I thought about this for awhile.

I looked down to see small little specks known as people walk around the city streets. Busily doing what they do best spreading across the world like a plague, an epidemic. Little pests...hmph, oh well. Without them there wouldn't be much food around to eat would there.

"sigh another day, another waste" I said gruffly. I sat up from my position and looked towards the horizon, the sun was setting. A beautiful display of pink, orange, yellow and red aligned the skies. Beautiful thing. My life for once felt perfect.

The sun set always seemed to calm me it always did. I've always yearned for the sunset but now for some reason....I don't want it to set. It must be the conflict of the consequences after the setting sun. The war. They awake...yes they awake...and search for us.

I was about ready to leave when I felt my hair rise in the back of my neck. My nose was tainted with the sent of alerting awareness. I tried to look for the source but I never quite found the source.

My name....is Inuyasha. A night walker with the power of also walking in the day. Strange? You say.....well that's not half of it I'm.......a werewolf.

"What you lookin for?" a man with short black hair had appeared right by his side, and started to loose his balance clinging to the railing on the rooftop. This man had deep blue eyes short black hair that was carried in a low ponytail. He was indeed handsome. He also had a few ear piercings.

"WHAT THE FUCK! MIROKU DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!! You ass!" the man who was once sitting on the side of the building had almost fallen off by his recent scare.

Miroku chuckled "Good Evening to you too, Inuyasha. It seems you haven't lost your sense of humor."

Inuyasha was a violet eyed wonder. He had dark black hair that sleeked all the way down his back and stopped around his waist. He looked very gorgeous. In fact he always had girls chasing after him. He was well off though, in other words...buffed up. He had a pretty built body but he didn't look like a body builder Jesus no he had a nice form...regular.

"No shit...you know this isn't the first time I told you to stop doing that popping out of no where thing." he was very angry; he then noticed Miroku's attire. "Where the hell are you going?"

Miroku sported baggy jeans with a black turtle neck and a black overcoat that hung all the way to his feet. Miroku was a tall man reaching about the same height as the other man did, somewhere around 6 feet maybe a little higher. He was a little buff himself. I mean of course both Inuyahsa and Miroku would be buff, fighting the immortals everyday of there lives. But not only that but they were born with the inhuman strength they needed to survive.

"Well, how rude can't a man ever dress nicely? Please, why would you say that when you haven't even seen what you're wearing?"

Inuyasha had a grayish T-shirt that in big black letters said "Kiss Ass", denim pants, with black reddish vans, and a black leather jacket that went to his waist.

"Who is it?"

Miroku shuddered at the comment "I don't know what you're talking about." he felt uneasy

Inuyasha just stared at him through the corner of his eye with a 'yea....right' look.

"So...what are you doing up here?" Miroku said stiffly

Inuyasha just glanced at him again coolly "Nothing"

A long silence befell them and all that was heard was the honking of car horns and chatter of humans.

"Alright, Alright!!!......Jules" Miroku broke the silence as he muttered the name silently.

Inuyasha quickly caught what he said with his keen hearing and began to laugh through his nose quietly but couldn't resist so he burst out laughing.

"Yea...Yea keep laughin funny boy. At least I have a date." Miroku crossed his arm and narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha while turning around.

"Jules?.....Jules from our pack, on..sighed with laughter..well she is the only female you haven't bedded yet." Inuyasha tried to speak through fits of laughter.

"Honestly Inuyasha, that is just rude........true though." Miroku practically said the ending so low a normal humans hearing would not be able to hear. But thanks to their keen hearing they heard it.

They began to laugh together.

Miroku and Inuyasha continued laughing until Inuyasha suddenly stop while Miroku kept on.

"...Miroku..." Inuyasha sounded serious.

"Hahahaha....what?" Miroku continued laughing

"Miroku!!!"

"What!?!?!"

"Look...." Inuyasha tilted his head upwards in the direction he wanted Miroku to look. It was down and to the left, a man stood there. He stood out like a sore thumb. A dark invisible aura seemed to surround him. His head was hanging down as if in shame.

"....Who's that?" Miroku kneeled down next to Inuyasha while grasping the railing for support, not to fall.

Inuyasha sneered in disgust and narrowed his eyes "You smell that?"

"Yea...vampire...." he then joined Inuyasha sneering in disgust at the man who slowly started to raise his head towards them. He stared at them, and wickedly smirked at them. "Think he wants some?" Miroku raised his fists.

They all glared at each other for awhile. Right when Miroku was about to lunge straight at him he was stopped....by Inuyasha. Inuyasha held onto Miroku's fist.

"Naaa....he's just bluffin he'd be too scared to go up against two of us..." as if on cue the vampire walked away "see what'd I tell ya." and he leaned back.

"Hey, Inuyasha.....don't you think that's strange?"

"...what?"

"What the hell is he doing around our territory?"

"Territory? Dude, last time I checked the only territory we had was the forests and mountains."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha with a look of disbelief

"Wow! Just.....wow! Inuyasha mind answering this? Where have you been for the last 200 years? You know very well that every thing north of the city is ours."

"Huh...that's not what our vampire friends believe....they think they own everything."

"Hmph....this is bugging me big time." Miroku stood up and leaned against the railing with his arms crossed and in deep thought.

Inuyasha saw his uneasiness 'Miroku's....worried?...and he's serious, this might not be too good after all. He might be right' he pondered.

"Miroku.......let's go. Maybe the pack will know something."

"Yeah, maybe they know."

That being said Inuyasha stood up. Miroku jumped off the roof of the building and landed on to another roof. Inuyasha turned to follow when unexpectedly he sensed a foreboding power. He turned to find the source but felt nothing.

'Shit. Why does this keep happening?'

Trying to ignore it he followed Miroku who was jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Catching up to him he ran across the rooftop next to him and jumped up with great agility.

"Nice to see you, what kept you?" Miroku teased while running across a roof.

"I.....forget it." Inuyasha was absent-minded from what happened. Miroku noticed.

"Inuyasha?....Inuyasha?......Dog Boy!!!"

"What!?!?!"

"Chimney." Miroku pointed forward.

"Huh???."

SMACK!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha had smacked into a chimney made of brick. He was now sprawled across the roof, knocked out. Miroku walked up next to him.

"OOOhh....I warned you, you know. You were just too busy day dreaming."

"Uggghhhhh....Ow!....my head.."

"Yeah." Miroku offered his hand for Inuyasha. Of course Inuyasha didn't take it and tried to get up on his own but he failed by falling back on his ass. Miroku in turn grabbed the back of Inuyasha's leather jacket and helped him up. Inuyasha looked incapacitated. "Jesus man, what were you thinking?"

"Nothing."

"Well, then why haven't I smacked into a few chimneys?"

"You wanna?" Inuyasha started to gain his composure.

"Hey....I got no beef with you." Miroku raised his hands in surrender. "So why don't we get going?"

"Yeah, sure."

They got up and ran across the buildings to their pack.

Inuyasha and Miroku were the best of friends. Ever since they first met in 1920. They've been best friends for 84 years now. But what worried Inuyasha was the fact of something sinister about to happen.

**So whata ya think pls tell me I must know pls!!!!!!!!**

**crawls on knees**

**press that damn button!!!!! I mean pls press it! **

**For god sakes pls review!!!!**


	2. Anxiety of the Awakening

The Dark Side Of The Moon

Hey everyone my second Chpt yay!!!!

Oh yea special thanx to

Starflower-Gem-lol thanx ....too kind...too kind lol

Lady Katreina-I know me too but I hate cliffhangers and long stories mixed together....but who cares as long as the stories awesome...don't worry this is going to be longer than my others....hehehe, thanx for the review

Magic Girl- thanx for the comment I think so too cuz no matter how much it sounds just like the other story my story is never gonna end or is gonna be exactly the same, I' ve never even read a story that's exactly like mine and I DON'T copy from other people.

Midnight dancer-lalalalala....oh wait till u read the ending, thanx for reviewing.

Sarah-I really really really wanna thank u for reviewing lol

Inuyasha-59- I just updated yay!! I'm kinda amazed cuz I hardly ever update and it take me a long time to update. thanx

Nekomata-17- I luv vamps and wolves too they're to damn awesome. Thanx

Nonya- I hope you mean no harm but I have never read your sisters thingy if this still sounds exactly like it pls tell me

Recap of Chpt 1:

Inuyasha and Miroku the werewolves hav found something mysterious now they journey to their pack to get info on the new phenomenon.....

Chpt 2

-----Anxiety-----

The moon had already reached the top of its limits when Inuyasha and Miroku had arrived at their pack's hangout. The haven was in a secluded part of a mountain that was surrounded by the forest but it was near the city. It was not the tallest mountain, I don't think it was even considered a mountain it was more like a large nook that sheltered the wolves.

Yes it did shelter them but they did not live in it. Of course not they all lived in the city, but being who they were and who they're rivals were they hardly had seen the inside of they're apartments. Ha they hardly even slept.

As soon as Inuyasha had gotten there he noticed that many of the wolves had already all gathered in front of the cave.

'I knew it, something's going on' Inuyasha thought.

Miroku himself had a very puzzled face. 'I wonder' Miroku always wondered.

When they had gotten there one of the pack members who was in the middle of a huddle stood from his spot. The others who surrounded him had started to disperse. This man had seen Inuyasha and Miroku had just arrived.

"Inuyasha! Miroku! Why are you so late?" The man had said. He had cold blue eyes and black hair that was tied into a high ponytail.

"What the hell's happenin here!?!" Inuyasha yelled in anxiety.

"Nice to see you to mutt face." The man crossed his arms and glared. And Inuyasha growled at the comment.

"Now, now Inuyasha. Kouga is just kidding. Anyway let me handle this. Kouga what's going on here? Why has this suspicious feeling suddenly shown up?" Miroku had suddenly left his lecherous ways and had actually acted serious. Even though Miroku is a lecher when it came to serious matters he had a very serious state.

"Strange ain't it. This sense of danger. It's been sweepin the whole city all the wolves are suspicious of an uprising." Kouga had turned his back to them to glance at the other wolves while he spoke. In return Inuyasha and Miroku had lifted their gaze to the other wolves.

The younger wolves were all huddled together. They had not sense anything for they were all laughing. The older more experienced wolves gathered in small groups to discuss the matter at hand, they were very in tuned to their conversations. Many other wolves had worried expressions displayed upon their faces. They were full of anxiety.

"An uprising?"

"Yeah, they believe that the vampires are ready to awaken one of their own?"

"What's so scary about waking up another vampire, other than having another vampire to kill later on?"

"You really have shit for brains don't you?"

"Shut the fuck up Kouga and answer the fucking question!!!"

"Inuyasha let's not result to violence AGAIN!" Miroku informed and he lowered his head and put a hand to his forehead. "Go on Kouga, before he interrupts again."

Inuyasha was about to cuss Miroku out but held it back. So instead he folded his arms and narrowed his eyes down in anger. He couldn't help it he wanted to know himself what was going on.

"Well about awakening another vampire. Usually when the vampires gather they usually prepare for an 'Awakening' as they call it. It seems they might perform one. You know these vampires aren't stupid the only an awakening will ever be performed is if, the vampire that is put to long rest, is a very important factor."

"So from what you say is that this vampire is pretty old and strong."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"What do you mean?"

"Word is this vampire has been asleep for so long no one knows who it is."

"How do you know this?"

"Well contacts."

"Maybe it's a new type of breed of vampire?"

'Hmph....this sounds like bull shit. But that feeling I felt at the tower....what was it? Did Miroku feel it too? No....he would have said something about it.' Inuyasha wondered.

"That's just bull shit! New type of vampire? You crazy?" Inuyasha just laughed and walked away. 'What idiots'....

Kouga and Miroku stood there in complete silence staring at Inuyasha as he walked away wondering what the hell came over Inuyasha.

"What the hells wrong with him?"

Miroku shrugged "Don't know....but when I found him he seemed really tense and deep in thought."

The city

In a tall building yet maleficent at sight there was many bad happenings a tall, curly haired man had spoken.

"Tonight's it, tonight we start the awakening." A very sleek voice had spoken. He was standing in front of an office window from his companies building. Apparently it was his. He just stared out at the window of the office, smiling wickedly. He was planning something. His blood red eyes showed nothing but selfishness for only himself.

KNOCK KNOCK...a loud knock came from the door.

"Come in."

"....sir, you called..." a woman with black hair and red eyes came in. She wore a kimono made of red and white silk that exposed much of her chest area, crow feathers also ran around her exposed chest area, with her hair tied up into a bun with crow feather's adorning her hair.

"Why yes, so thankful to see you for so long. It warms my heart so." You can tell that those words were full of sarcasm. The servant just stood there looking at the floor. He waited for a reaction but when she didn't answer he might as well just say it.

"hmph Finally....long time, it's been awhile...Kagura"

"Yes it has been awhile."

"Are the preparations ready yet?"

".......yes........"

"Good, how do you think she'll react?"

"She knew this day would come....it was only a matter of time."

"You're right, now let's go awake her she might be thrilled to see us."

Kagura bowed her head and watched patiently as her master walked out the door she held open. As soon as he departed so did she closing the door behind her. The hallway was a frightening color of red and black. It was very dim as well the only source of light was the old small chandeliers that clung to the wall.

They're footsteps could hardly be heard. They walked to a corner and they're an elevator. They took the elevator. Through the whole time the man was smiling mischievously, while Kagura seemed like nothing bothered her, she had no expression.

In the elevator there seemed to be dead silence but you knew that man was excited he just couldn't wait to reawaken his most loyal subject to the underworld in his command. He spoke first from anticipation.

"Will her memories be in good health?"

"I'm not sure, she might not remember things that are not to important."

"And what would that be?"

"Her past....her goals....her own beliefs, we won't know till we awake her."

"Either way I won't care as long as she hasn't forgotten her abilities, or her master." He smiled smugly. She watched him with narrowed eyes.

'Disgusting.' Kagura felt disgusted, working for him. She had working for him, for like forever. She never really did like him...of course she wouldn't how can she he always bossed her around and gave her orders like his lap dog. 'Dogs ugh I hate dogs.'

The elevator stopped 8 floors down; to be precise it was about 10th story of the giant building. When the elevator doors opened it presented a scene more like a very luxiourous lounge. It was full of many people dressed in very odd looking costumes....as if the year was 1600 or so. They all wore very well fitting outfits made of silk and satin. The colors ranged from red, dark blues, pinks, yellows, purples, and magentas, and of course much black.

The lounge was a round room that had gray walls with velvet drapes everywhere. Amazingly there was a winding staircase in the middle of the very large room which winded down to other levels of the building. Many couches were scattered around the room women and men alike spoke with each other some in seductive ways others in pure means of getting something they wanted. All in the entire lounge felt like a 17 century room full of people in 17 century like outfits.

The man and Kagura following behind stepped forward, he smiled yet again. Everyone in the lounge immediately stopped what they were doing and stared at who exited the elevator.

The man next to Kagura or aka 'Master' as they called him raised his arms to the air as welcoming them to his domain.

"Children, friends, and visitors......Welcome to my lair. It warms me to see you all here, truly. On this anticipated day that we finally welcome back a loyal subject to our grand family. I know you are as joyous as I am to awaken her lest destroy the wolves. She will make are dreams come true I promise you. Now let us awaken her. Please follow me." Master lowered his arms and walked to the staircase in the middle of the room. And continued to walk down the winding staircase with Kagura right behind him. Once he did all of them had gotten up and began to follow him.

It seemed like forever but when they did meet there destination it seemed like they were underground. The room they entered was pretty empty. The walls were of magenta purple and there was a carpeted floor the color of black and red with ancient designs embroidered into it. But that hardly mattered I mean you can hardly even see the walls and carpet cause they were covered in wires and the latest technology which made anyone wonder what they were. At the back of the room was a dark black cherry wood coffin, it was standing straight lying against the wall.

A small girl stood next to the coffin. She wore a white satin dress that had black lace that made patterns on her dress she stood there waiting.

"Kana, ready as ever I see. Let us see her face before we begin." Master said.

"Yes sir." She moved to a computer monitor and began typing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen now for the moment we all have been waiting for the awakening of our Angel of Death!" he was so glad to say these words.

Suddenly the lid to the coffin was removed behind the lid was a glass tube full of water. Inside a figure floated inside, but you weren't able to see the precise characteristics of the body for there was no light.

"Lights, Kana!" he commanded.

"Yes, sir." She pressed a button on the keypad and the blue light in the tank turned on. The woman inside was off fair skin, dark hair and an aerobatic body.

Her body was strapped with thick leather straps onto the tank as if to secure her or maybe restraint her from trying to break free but how can she? She was in a deep sleep.

"...Beautiful as ever my angel." He walked towards the tank, and pressed his fingers against the tank.

"Kana release her." Kana typed a little more.

All of the sudden the tanks water was emptying out and the woman's hair clung to her face and limp body. When all the water disappeared the woman's body hanged forward but was supported by the restraints that made sure she wouldn't fall out. The lid then opened upward.

Master of course walked up to her and looked up at her face. He took out a knife and slit his wrist with one hand he wiped the blood and put the blood to her forehead and marked a cross, then ran a horizontal line from her forehead all the way down over both of her eyes. He then ran a long straight vertical line that went through her mouth and a little farther away from the corners of her mouth. He stepped back.

"Kagura the cup." Kagura walked towards him and gave him a crystal cup. He then poured his own blood into the cup. Finally he went to the woman and opened her mouth to make her swallow it all. When she did he grinned seductively and brought a hand to softly grace her lips.

"Fert Notreu, awaken Kagome." He spoke in an unknown language. She suddenly started opening her very slowly.

A/N: so wat ya think cool....well this one was boring but it had to be I mean its only the beginning. Pls review oh yea and thank to those of u whoreviewed and supported me thank you


End file.
